Valentine's Day Disney Style
by YunCyn
Summary: Valentine's Vignettes, the Disney Way. Featuring your fave movies like Sleeping Beauty, Aladdin, Beauty & The Beast and Toy Story. Now reedited for better reading. : Hope you guys enjoy it.
1. Valentine's Day Disney Style

**Valentine's Day - Disney Style **

A/N: I realize it's waaaaaay too early for Valentine's Day 2003 but my muse seems to be working off a little Muse guffaws. I scowl romantic steam. (Result of too many romantic and tearjerker movies in one week) So, as always, nothing belongs to me. Well, nothing that Disney has in its grasp anyway…

-

* * *

- 

Ah…February 14th. The day of Saint Valentine. A day for hidden loves to reveal themselves. The day when lovers come out into daylight, boldly expressing words and actions of affections. A day when undying love and loyalty is promised. A day when the man selling candy and the lady selling roses grin like crazy. But in the world of Disney, there are no such grinning people only looking to earn a quick buck from bouquets and heart shaped boxes full of chocolates. Instead, there are flowers, songs, sappy smiles (which incidentally makes you feel like shoving one of those heart shaped cardboard boxes into their wide grins. They wouldn't know the difference), blushing faces and a lot of confusion, as you will see.

Pretty much everyone in the Disney animated world is matched up. Let's take a look at how our favourite characters are doing on this wonderful love-filled day.

(Camera pans down to Sleeping Beauty's palace)

-

* * *

- 

**Sleeping Valentine**

-

Prince Philip awakens with a yawn and looks at Aurora beside him. She still sleeps on peacefully. Philip grins and gets into his clothes. He creeps into the kitchen where the servants with a smile, gives him a silver tray full of food. He nods appreciatively and creeps back upstairs. Putting it on a side table, he makes sure she isn't awake yet. To his relief, Aurora is still sleeping.

Philip goes into the Royal Gardens and picks some red roses. All as red as her lips. He goes back up to their room. Placing the bunch of flowers into a crystal vase, he goes to a drawer and takes out a velvet box. He opens it and looks at the lovely diamond necklace for a while then he sets it beside the vase. Philip takes out his quill and writes in flowing script on a snow white card:

-

_To My Sleeping Beauty_

-

Satisfied, he places the card against the vase. Philip glances at his beautiful wife. She still sleeps on peacefully. He walks to the Royal dining room and munches on his eggs and toast with bacon, expecting a squeal of excitement at any moment. Yes, any minute now, Aurora should come flying down the stairs and into his arms. Yep, any second now…

-

An hour ticks by and Prince Philip frowns. Maybe she's just especially tired. He decides to wait. He imagines her reaction to his thoughtful Valentine gifts. The past two years, she had been appreciative enough with two roses and a Valentine's Day card since Prince Philip had been busy in court. But this year was different. This year, he'd spend the whole day with her, walking through the gardens, riding horses, enjoying a candlelit dinner together, the kissing afterwards…

The clock chiming awakens Philip from his reverie. He looks at it in shock. It's nearly noon. Usually Aurora would be awake before nine.

Frowning, he goes back upstairs. Aurora slumbers on. Philip considers shaking her till she awoke when a thought strikes him. Of course! Thought Philip as he slaps his forehead. He leans over and kisses her on the cheek. Aurora merely turns onto her back. Philip is shocked.

Has his princess become the Sleeping Beauty permanently?!

He glances at the roses. Red as her lips. Lips…

He slaps his forehead once again for his stupidity. He bends over a second time and smooches her on the lips. This time, it works and the beautiful princess's eyes flutter open. She smiles and starts grinning when she sees the lavish presents her husband has so thoughtfully put on the side table. Aurora throws her arms around his neck and well, you figure it out.

-

(Camera pulls away to a full view of the castle)

-

* * *

- 

Next, we travel to another Disney Prince and Princess! To Agrabah, Jeeves!

-

* * *

**-**

**Gift Goof or Agrabah Agony**

-

(Cuts to the Sultan's palace)

-

Aladdin tiptoes out of his room only to yell in fright at the sight of Rajah.

"Don't do that!" hisses Aladdin. Rajah growls in reply. "Relax! I just have to get Jasmine's gift together!"

He goes on to another room and slowly pushes the door open. There, on a marble pedestal sits the Genie's lamp. At the foot of the pedestal, Abu and Carpet are snoring. Iago is on his perch, also snoring and mumbling something about a young feathery parakeet he'd love to get jiggy with.

Aladdin tiptoes to the pedestal and knocks on the lamp. "Genie!"

He knocks again. "Genie!"

A sign comes out from the lamp.

-

**RUB A DUB DUB, BUB! OR HAS PRINCEY-WINCEY LOST HIS WIT?**

-

Aladdin gets an annoyed look. That security system was getting really annoying. It seemed to think up insults on it's own. Mumbling something even he was shocked to hear coming out of his own mouth, he rubbed the lamp.

Nothing.

"Genie! I'm not in the mood for this! Come on!"

A zip is heard and there floats the Genie in blue and white striped pajamas with a matching nightcap. A teddy bear is tucked under one arm as a toothbrush sticks out of his mouth. Foam covers the bottom half of his blue face. His eyelids are half closed.

-

"Genie! Wake up!"

"What, huh?"

Genie looks at him through blurred vision. It isn't so blurred that he can't see Aladdin's annoyed expression. He instantly snaps out of it and changes to the Genie we all know and love. "Al! Why so early today?"

Aladdin gulps and whispers.

-

_"I forgot to get a Valentine's Day present for Jas."_

-

**"WHAT?!"**

"SSH! Not so loud!"

Genie stares at him in disbelief. "I posted signs! I said it to you each day! I even put it on underwear!" Genie whips out a pair of boxers with the words "VALENTINES DAY ON THE 14TH" printed on the back.

"But do you listen?! NO! Do your read?! NO! Do you change your underpants?! NOOO!"

Aladdin glares at him. "This isn't helping, Genie! Just get me a gift and quick!"

Genie eyes him. "What's the magic word………?"

"Please?"

Genie rolls his eyes. "Two words. First word's I. Second word starts with a W. Am I making myself clear?"

Aladdin raises an eyebrow. "One. I freed you. I don't have to say 'I wish for yadda yadda yadda.' Second, do you know you're really cranky in the morning?"

Genie's face turns a deep shade of crimson. He rolls up invisible sleeves a minute later.

"So, what does Princess Jasmine like?"

"Um…"

"You don't know, do you?"

"I know she likes me."

Genie turns to camera. "And he calls himself street wise." With a patient sigh, he turns back to Aladdin. "Lessee, oh! I know!"

Genie turns into a cowboy. An electric cattle prod is in his hands. "Looks like these here lazy critters are gonna need some prodding!"

He pokes Abu and Carpet in the behind with the cattle prod. Abu jumps two feet in the air, making loud monkey noises. Carpet immediately floats right up to the ceiling and falls back down to the floor. "Mornin', boys! We got us some presents to herd! YEEHAW!"

He promptly prods Iago in the butt. Iago flies straight to the ceiling, smacking his entire face into it. He floats back down, flat as a pancake. Genie gingerly picks him up and pulls him so that he's normal again.

"This had better be important. I need my beauty sleep."

"Iago, you need more than sleep. You need a plastic surgeon and two years worth of operations." Iago scowls.

Aladdin interrupts. "It's Jasmine."

"Like I said, it had better be important."

"Iago!"

"What?!"

Aladdin turns desperately towards Genie who has now donned intellectual spectacles and a tie around his neck. He shuffles some papers together and clears his throat. "We are all here today to witness the marriage of…wait, wrong speech." He rifles through a briefcase as the others look on, annoyed and disbelieving at the same time.

-

_"GENIE!"_

_-_

"Ooh, ooh, right! Anyway, I woke you three up to see what the Princess would want for a Valentine's Day gift."

Abu chatters excitedly. "The monkey says bananas." Translates Iago with a bored look.

Aladdin shook his head. "She only likes certain fruits. Bananas isn't one of them." Abu's face drops.

"How bout jewelry? Chicks love jewelry! We can get some from the Treasury. We'll go get the key and then we'll…" Iago stops as he sees three glares directly at him. "Just a suggestion…"

Carpet taps Genie on the shoulder and makes signs with his tassels. Genie snaps his fingers and out comes a blackboard on an easel and a chalk. Carpet draws quickly on the chalkboard to reveal a horse.

"Too fast. Besides, she prefers to ride on you." Carpet blushes (if carpets can blush…).

Genie snaps his fingers again. "I know! How about an elephant?"

"Too big."

"Chocolate!"

"I guess…" Two dozen boxes drop onto Aladdin. He digs himself out. "Too many!"

They disappear leaving one in Aladdin's hands. "But, she's a princess!"

Genie taps his chin and makes the box disappear. "You're right. Ooh!" He points a finger and a teddy bear is instantly there. "A soft toy!"

"Yeah!" interrupts Iago. "A soft toy when she already has a fluffy tiger for a pet?!"

"True…"

Abu chatters. "Abu says oranges." Iago turns to Abu. "Can't you think about anything else besides fruit?!" Abu sticks his tongue out at him.

Aladdin tries to say something when Genie promptly snaps again and a whole mountain of roses drop on him. "Too red. Besides, she's allergic to them." Says Iago who was now very enthusiastic. The rose mountain disappears.

"Genie-"begins Aladdin when Carpet picks up his chalk and draws cosmetics.

"She's already got a full chest."

"Guys, I- "

"How bout a house?"

"She lives in a palace, you dimwit!"

Abu chatters. "The monkey says a car." Iago looks at Abu. "What's a car?"

Carpet promptly draws a huge 'X' on the chalkboard. Aladdin tries to say something else again when Genie interrupts. "Ah HAH!"

He waves his hands and a dress like Jasmine's floats in mid air in front of them. "Too pink."

The genie waves. "Too blue."

Wave. "Now it's too green!"

Aladdin sighs and slips out of the room as the colour war begin. He walks to the gardens and sighs. It's still early morning and his gaze falls on some jasmine flowers. He brightens.

-

* * *

- 

Jasmine sits up and stretches. Blinking, she looks around. Aladdin isn't there. "Aladdin?" She gets up only to have jasmine flowers thrust into her face. "Wha-?"

She looks up to see Aladdin smiling at her.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Jasmine smiles and takes the flowers. "Thank you, Aladdin. They're beautiful!"

"I'm sorry. They must not seem like much."

"Aladdin, it's not the gift." She puts her hand on his. "It's the thought." She leans over and kisses him.

-

Meanwhile...

-

"Too chocolate."

Zap.

"Too yellow."

Zap.

"Eew!"

"Make up your mind already!"

"Are you crazy? With those kind of colours!?"

-

* * *

- 

Now, we go to Ancient Greece and who is there but………Hercules and Meg!

(Fades to Mt. Olympus)

-

* * *

**-**

**A Herculean Love**

-

**CRASH! **

**-**

Meg sighed and walked to her husband who had an agora over his head and the tray of what used to be breakfast splattered on the wall. She stopped right in front of him, her hands on her hips. Hercules looked up to see her sandals. His eyes traveled upwards and saw Meg's amused face. A rose was stuck between his lips. He grinned sheepishly and the rose fell out.

Shaking her head, Meg helped him up. "And just what did you think you were doing?"

Hercules picked up the rose and gave it to her. "Um, happy Valentine's Day?"

Meg took it with a smile. Tiptoeing, she kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks." Hercules grinned . "I'll clean this up." A minute after picking up the tray, he tripped and fell flat on his face.

Meg hurried over to him and helped him up. "I'LL clean it up and make breakfast, all right? You go wait for Phil."

Hercules kissed her gratefully and walked to the cloud living room. He'd sent Pegasus to fetch Phil about an hour ago. Usually, Phil would visit three times a week ever since Hercules and Megara had come to Olympus. A neigh brought Hercules running out.

"Hi…Phil?"

"Hey, kid." Instead of the satyr's usual cheerful greeting, his face was sullen and down-in-the-dumps.

"Phil, what's wrong?"

The short satyr sighed. "Nothing you can help me with, kid. Don't worry bout' it."

Hercules and Pegasus exchanged looks as Phil walked into the cloud living room. Meg walked out carrying a plate with scrambled eggs and another one with grass on it.

"Hi, Phil." Phil just waved as he sighed.

Meg looked at Hercules as he and Pegasus came in. Both had the same question in their heads. What was wrong?

"Come on, Phil. Spill it. What's up?" Meg put the two plates onto the surprisingly sturdy cloud coffee table. She and Hercules sat beside Phil.

"WelL…promise you won't laugh."

"Promise." They said in unison.

"I'm in love." Two immortals and a flying horse raised one, solitary eyebrow each.

"In…love." Said Meg doubtfully.

Phil nodded slowly.

"I see. Uh, with who?" asked Hercules.

"A nymph called Aerina."

Pegasus wasn't as tactful. He fell onto his back and laughed as a horse could. Phil scowled at him.

"Um, Meg? Don't you have to see Aphrodite? With Pegasus?" He emphasized the name Aphrodite.

Meg smiled. "Thank you, dear. You just reminded me. Come on, Pegasus."

The flying horse didn't budge. Meg had to literally push him out and mounted him. "Pegasus, we just may be able to help Phil. Come on, we've got a pink goddess to look up."

Back in the cloud home, Hercules was trying to talk Phil out of his slump. "Aw, come on Phil. It can't be that bad!"

"Yes, it is!" wailed Phil. Hercules's eyebrows rose high. Wailing wasn't something Phil did at all. He was serious.

"How?"

"She doesn't like me! I've tried everything! Flowers, candy, the whole kebab! It all went up in flames!"

Hercules rubbed the back of his neck. Romance wasn't exactly his best subject. "Did you talk to her?"

"What are you? Deaf? Of course I talked to her!"

Herc rubbed his ears. "I meant, romantic talk. As in proper talk. Not chase after her like a girl crazy maniac."

Phil glared at him. "Watch it, pal."

Hercules put his hands in the don't-hit-me pose. "I'm just being honest! Maybe Aerina would prefer someone who talks to her nicely."

"Well…"

"Come on. What've you got to lose?"

"I guess you're right, kid."

"Come on!"

"WOAH!"

-

Herc grabbed him by the horns and borrowed Apollo's chariot. After landing on the Isle of Idra and sending the horses back to Apollo, Herc made Phil lead him to the stream where nymphs usually went to play. There, with her friends, was Aerina. She made Phil's knees wobble. Herc hadn't seen him like this.

He ripped out a bunch of white daisies and handed it to Phil. "Look, let me introduce you then, you come out and give her these. Okay?"

"What do I say to her?"

"Uh, just wish her a happy valentine's day and well, we'll figure it out. Right now, just stay here and don't come out till you see me say it's okay."

"Gotcha."

"And, Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't eat those, okay? No matter how hungry you are."

Phil grew red. "Oh, right…"

The hero walked towards the nymphs stealthily, making sure his sandals didn't make a single sound. The water nymphs were still splashing water around and playing when he cleared his throat softly. With a gasp, the nymphs started to run. "Wait, wait, wait! It's okay! It's just me, Hercules!"

The nymphs stopped and turned around. "Hercules? What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Olympus?"

One of them with white hair added cheekily. "With Meg? It IS Valentine's Day!"

They giggled as Herc did his sheepish grin. "Speaking of which, uh, which one of you is Aerina?"

One of them with blue hair and green eyes, with pale green skin came up towards him. "I'm Aerina."

Herc looked at her properly. She was cute but he still preferred his Meg. "Do you mind if I talk to you in private?"

Aerina looked at her friends and waved them away. They all scurried off. "Okay, talk all you want."

"Well, do you know if my trainer, Phil the Satyr's around?"

Aerina made a face. "Phil? Eew!"

"What's so eew about him?"

"He's short, fat and hairy. He's nymph crazy and he smells."

Herc half smiled at the accurate description. "He's not too bad once you get to know him, y'know."

"Uh huh, sure."

"I'm serious! Look at me! He trained me!"

The nymph looked at Herc from head to toe. "Keep going…"

Hercules recounted the training sessions, how Phil would always encourage him to keep on going, to never give up. When he needed him most, Phil came running, ready to help.

By the time he was finished, Aerina was quite ready to meet Phil. "But he isn't here…"

Herc grinned. "Phil? You around?"

"Right here, kid!"

Phil came up to him, grinning sheepishly at Aerina. She smiled sweetly at him. Phil just stared at her with an idiotic grin, the bunch of flowers in his hand. It wasn't until Herc nudged him with his foot that Phil handed out the daisies.

"Er, um, uh, um………" He looked up at Herc.

Happy Valentine's Day, mouthed Herc.

-

"Uh, H, happy St. Patrick's Day, Aerina."

-

Herc slapped his forehead. Phil quickly corrected himself. "What I meant was, uh Happy Valentine's Day! Yeah, that's what I mean, hehe………"

Aerina giggled. "Thank you, Phil."

After that, the suave Phil Hercules never knew came out. "Say, you wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure."

Phil held out an arm. "After you, Madame." Aerina giggled again and hooked her arm around Phil's.

With a last wink at Hercules, Phil went off hand-in-hand with Aerina. "Oh, Phil! I never knew you were so muscular."

"Well, I work out a lot………"

Herc shook his head and smiled as he saw them walk off. A familiar neigh made him turn around. It was Megara on Pegasus. She jumped down and hugged him. "Where's Phil?"

Herc grinned. "Take a guess."

"I think…Aerina has fallen for Phil?"

"First prize goes to Megara of Thebes for a correct answer!"

Meg whacked him slightly on the arm. "Let's go home, Meg. Phil's gonna be busy for the rest of the day." They mounted Pegasus.

"Or week." Said Meg with a grin.

As they flew back to Olympus, Herc had a sudden thought. "Meg, you didn't really went to see Aphrodite, did you?"

Meg waved at the goddess of love as they arrived. Aphrodite winked. "Oh, I may have said a thing or two to her…"

Hercules hugged her. "You're the best, you know that?"

Meg snuggled in his arms. "What took you so long to find out?"

Both of them grinned.

-

* * *

- 

Indeed, what did take him so long to find out? That's another story! Anyway, from Greece, we go to China! Ancient China! Home of the heroine, Fa Mulan!

(Cut to Mulan's home)

-

* * *

- 

**Aren't Surprises Part of Valentine's Day?**

**-**

Mulan wiped her brow as she swept the floor. Two months had passed since she returned home. Shang had stayed for dinner then left the next day. Chinese New Year was about two weeks away and the Fa family had been busy spring cleaning. To think China's heroine still has to sweep floors and do chores, thought Mulan. She smiled wryly but sighed the next minute. Captain Shang hadn't been back ever since that dinner. She still had no idea whether he liked her or not. Hearing footsteps she continued sweeping. It was just Granny Fa.

-

"And how is the sweeping coming along?"

"Fine, granny."

The old woman grinned and took the broom. "You've been working hard. Take a rest. I'll finish this up."

Mulan smiled and kissed her grandmother on the cheek. "Thanks, granny." She ran off to her room. Granny Fa shook her head at her grand daughter.

Honestly, who on earth could come close to her grand daughter?

Granny Fa grinned suddenly as she picked up the broom.

-

Herself, naturally.

-

* * *

- 

"See you again, Madam Chong!" Madam Chong waved her goodbye and left. Mulan shut the door and gave a relieved sigh. The Fa home had been flooded with visitors for the past fourteen days. (A/N: CNY lasts for 15 days) Although it had been fun to see all her friends, it was exhausting. Her father and mother who'd seen Madam Chong off along with her, went to have a cup of tea.

-

Granny Fa chuckled. "Oh, how fun it was to see all your old friends again, Zhou."

"Indeed, mother."

Mulan eyed her father. "Why didn't you tell me you met the emperor before?"

Fa Zhou smiled. "At least now you know your father is rather well known, eh?"

Fa Li smiled as well. "Oh, Mulan. Did Captain Li say anything about visiting us tomorrow?"

Mulan felt a slight pink rush to her cheeks at his name. "No, mama. He hasn't even sent me any letters since he left."

Granny Fa's eyes twinkled. "Do I detect some disappointment, Mulan?"

"Granny, when a friend doesn't send you any clue where he is or whether he's even still alive, wouldn't you be the least bit disappointed?"

Granny Fa merely drank her tea and innocently said. "Anyway, tomorrow is Chap Goh Mei. The day when young ladies wish for a good husband."

Mulan grew redder when three pairs of eyes focused on her. "What?!"

Fa Li and Granny Fa cleared their throats. Fa Zhou laughed. "Get a good night's sleep, Mulan. Tomorrow will be a busy day for you."

-

The next evening, Mulan pulled on a dress her mother had made especially for her. "Are you sure you don't need me to go with you?"

"Mama, I'm going with Chuan Lai and Shi Ping! We'll be fine!"

Fa Li shook her head with a smile. "All right then. Bring home a husband, will you?"

"Mama!"

Fa Li laughed. "Just joking. Go on now. The carriage is outside waiting."

With a final wave to her mother, Mulan climbed into the carriage. Along the way, the carriage driver picked up her two friends. The three girls laughed and talked as they made their way to the seaside. All three got right to the beach. The tide was out at the moment. Chuan Lai held a lantern in her hand while Shi Ping and Mulan carried some mandarin oranges.

Although Mulan didn't really believe that some oranges that got thrown into the sea could bring a husband, she did it anyway. A number of girls were also there along with them. Mulan shut her eyes, made her wish and threw the orange as far as it could go. Thanks to her training, it went the furthest.

"Mulan! I can't even see yours!" exclaimed Shi Ping.

"Do you even know which is mine?" teased Mulan. A great number of oranges bobbed along with the current. Some going with it while others floated back to shore.

"Come on. We better head back." Said Chuan Lai.

The carriage rolled along the way.

-

"So, Mulan. What kind of husband did you wish for?"

Mulan looked at Shi Ping with a glint in her eye and a grin on her face. "If I told you, he won't come, now will he?"

Chuan Lai grinned. "I'm not scared. I wished for a rich and powerful husband! One who could buy me whatever I asked for!"

"Then he should be the emperor. What with YOUR extravagant tastes!" Chuan Lai just smiled good-naturedly.

"I wished for a husband who would only give me all his attention." Shi Ping sighed. "Like that's ever going to happen."

Mulan smiled. "Don't worry. Somewhere out there, there must be a man who can do that."

"So, how about you?"

"Me?" She smiled a little wider, a certain red cape popping into view suddenly. "I wished to be loved for who I am. Just a man who loves me and be loyal to me."

"Now THAT'S a wish!"

Soon, Mulan reached home. She waved goodbye to her friends. Mulan pushed open the door expecting to see her family waiting for her.

"Mama, I'm…" She looked up.

-

"Shang!?"

-

The captain grinned back at her. "Good evening, Mulan."

She crossed the room with a large smile and sat by the table where he too was sitting. "Where've you been? What've you been doing?"

Shang explained he'd been busy at the Palace and at home. His younger sister had gotten married and being the only man now, he was responsible for almost everything.

"No wonder you haven't written."

"So... did you have a good new year's celebration?"

Mulan smiled. "Yeah. I guess."

Shang glanced at her dress. "You've been to the seaside, I suppose."

"Do I really smell like fish?"

Shang laughed. "No. Just that, well, I found this." He put a mandarin orange on the table. Mulan picked it up and held it in her hands. She looked at him through the corner of her eye.

Mulan grinned. "This isn't mine, Shang."

"Oh? Then how about this? Or this?" He put four more on the table.

Mulan laughed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you bought all those, Li Shang!"

"You doubt a captain's words?"

"Oh, I dare not, sir!" They laughed some more.

Granny Fa poked her head out. "Do you two mind? Some people are trying to sleep!"

Mulan hid a smile. "Sorry, granny." Shaking her head, Granny Fa went back inside her room.

"I better get going. Disturbing the family of your future wife isn't good." The sidelong glance from the young captain to her was slightly nervous.

-

Mulan stared at him.

-

"Could, could you repeat that?"

"Isn't good?"

"Before that."

"Disturbing the family?"

"No! After that!"

"Isn't good again?"

"You know what I mean, Shang!"

He grinned. "Future wife?"

She gasped. "Why? How?"

"I sent a letter to your father, asking for your hand in marriage. Your grandmother thought it be fun to include the oranges." He took her hands.

-

"Now... the only thing is will you?"

-

Mulan put a hand to her head. Shang, seeing as she looked like she was about to faint, quickly put his hands on her shoulders. "You okay?"

"I'm deliriously happy."

Shang smiled. "I hope that means yes."

Mulan eyed him then tiptoed and kissed him softly on his lips for a second. "It does. And that was for the oranges."

She elbowed him in the stomach. "That was for not writing for two months!"

Shang chuckled. He took her into his arms and returned her kiss, slowly and gently. When they finally drew apart, it took a few minutes for Shang to speak again. "That, Mulan, was for being the most amazing girl I've ever met."

Mulan hugged him tighter.

-

Her wish had come true.

-

* * *

- 

Well, like I said. Sap City! Thanks for reading! And remember; visit the gift shop on the way out! (You can leave a review for a tip. Appreciate it!)


	2. The Sequel

**Valentine's Day-Disney Style 2!**

A/N: Okay, maybe I've got a few more ideas lurking around in my head…

Disclaimer: All Disney characters are not mine! Not mine, not mine, not mine! There… Now that this disclaimer is done, let's get on with the sequel! Roll it!

-

* * *

- 

Enchantment plays a rather big part of Valentine's Day. And enchantment is also a part of Beauty and the Beast. We continue from where the original movie stopped.

-

* * *

**-**

**An Enchanted Valentine's**

-

(By the way, Jean is the French version of John. Just in case you guys flame me for giving the prince a girl's name)

-

Belle and her Prince, whose name she still hadn't found out, danced till the end of the waltz. As she curtsied, she glanced up. His familiar blue eyes had a twinkle in it. Belle stood up and took his arm.

-

"You know, I still don't know your name."

He grinned. "Maybe during Valentine's Day. It's in a week. And after a week, you shall be my bride, no, mademoiselle?"

Belle smiled. Her beautiful engagement ring was hidden from sight by her gloves but she knew it was there. "Hmmm…"

He winked and walked to the edge arm-in-arm with her. Lumiere took the stage along with the French maid, Nicolette. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, DANCE!"

Maurice bowed, took Mrs. Potts by the hand and led her to the center along with the ex-wardrobe, Fifi who was dragging Cogsworth by the arm. Belle and her Prince sat in two thrones watching them dance.

She smiled seeing her father. It wasn't every day that he found a charming lady to dance with. Belle glanced sideways at the Prince. He was chuckling at Lumiere and Cogworth's antics. He seemed changed now. But something still worried her a little. She was afraid that he would go back to being the selfish man he was when the enchantress cast the spell on him. Belle had changed him but how changed was he, she didn't know. He'd learned to love and be compassionate, but was he kind? Would he be a good ruler?

-

Maybe was the operative word nowadays.

-

"Belle?"

She turned to face the prince who was looking concernedly at her. "You all right?"

Belle smiled and took his hand. "Of course." He nodded and turned to the ballroom. Everyone was busy dancing to the tune when the prince felt a tug at his sleeve. It was Chip or rather Daniel.

"Yes, Daniel?"

"Will you allow Belle to dance with me? Pretty please?"

The prince laughed softly and nodded. He pushed Daniel to Belle.

"Belle?"

She looked and smiled at the little boy. "Yes?"

He stuck out his hand. "Do you wanna dance?"

Belle smiled and glanced at the prince. "His highness says it's okay. He won't get mad." The prince grinned in response.

"Mais oui, monsieur! Lead the way."

She took Daniel's hand and walked with him out to the room. The prince gazed at the dancing Belle. She would be a great queen. She had, after all, taught him to love. And in doing so, he had earned her love. Love reminded him of the coming Valentine's Day. The library had been his gift but now he had no other gift to give. It had to come from the heart. She wasn't like any other girl, wanting pretty dresses or jewelry. He sighed. He wasn't sure that his name would be enough.

Oh, well, he thought. I'm sure I can come up with something in a week.

-

* * *

- 

Five days later, the prince was worried. Worried, nervous, agitated and was about to fly into a very Beast-like rage when he was quickly pacified by his servants. The loyal Lumiere, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts.

-

"Now, now, master. Surely you know what Belle would like! After all, you are due to marry ze girl only a few days after Valentine's!"

The prince sighed. "I know she loves books but I've already given her the library!"

Mrs. Potts put a finger to her chin as she thought. "How about if I asked her for you, master? Would that make it easier for you?"

The prince looked gratefully at the motherly woman. "Thank you. That would be most helpful."

She found Belle who was, as usual, in the library, reading a story to Daniel and the ex-footstool. "Belle, my dear, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Belle smiled. "Of course. Here, Daniel. Why don't you read to him?"

She handed the storybook to the little boy and followed Mrs. Potts to a far corner of the library. "Yes, Mrs. Potts?"

"Valentine's Day is only two days away."

"Yes, I know." "Well, I was wondering. What that nice father of yours would like?"

Belle smiled. "Oh, I'm sure Papa would love whatever you gave him."

"Oh, I'd like to know what he'd really like. I thought maybe since you are his daughter, you'd know what he'd like."

Belle looked away for a moment. "Well, Papa would like a new sweater…"

"Oh, that I could do." Mrs. Potts glanced at her. "What would you like for Valentine's, dear? I'm sure his highness won't have any trouble getting anything."

"Oh, Mrs. Potts. I just want, well, I just hope he won't go back to being the prince that the enchantress met. I can't help but be a little doubtful that he won't turn into that selfish, bratty prince he once was."

Mrs. Potts chuckled. "Belle, Belle. You changed him. He won't be like that. Not now, not ever."

Belle still looked doubtful but smiled anyway. "Thank you, Mrs. Potts. I better get back to reading."

Mrs. Potts hurried off. She had the most wonderful idea for a Valentine's Day present.

-

* * *

- 

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet. Watch your step." The prince led her up the stairs and into a horse drawn carriage. As they sat, Belle felt the horses start to move.

"Come on. I didn't have to keep my eyes closed this long the last time."

"Just a little more. I promise."

"Well, all right."

The horses trotted on and after a while, they stopped. The prince led her out and they walked on for two minutes. "All right. Now."

Belle opened her eyes to find herself in her own small village. "What…what's this?"

"Belle, I know you don't really feel sure that I've changed. I want to show you that I have. It's not romantic but for the whole day, I'm going to prove I've changed."

Belle smiled. "Oh and before I forget. My name is Jean."

"Come on then, Jean. Let's go!"

So, they spent the day helping the poor, taking care of the orphans, basically doing community service willingly. Most of the tasks Belle had to teach him while some he could do on his own. By the end of the day, the villagers were very thankful to the two and they gave Belle and Prince Jean gifts of food, cloth and Belle's favourite things: books.

On the carriage ride back, Belle glanced at Jean. He was quietly sleeping; a little snore making it's way out. Belle ran her fingers through his untied long hair, feeling reassured of the change in him. His eyelids opened slowly revealing the blue eyes that looked straight at her.

-

"Hey."

"I just wanted to let you know how sweet it was of you to well, do work on Valentine's Day."

Jean sat up and took her hand. "I'm sorry it wasn't romantic but I, I thought that you would want more than chocolates or flowers or promises I didn't intend to keep."

Belle laughed. "I didn't want chocolates or any of those things. I didn't expect anything for Valentine's Day."

Jean smiled as the carriage came to a stop in front of the castle. He helped her out and led her to the gardens. Bending, he picked a red rose from a rose bush.

-

"Happy Valentine's Day, Belle."

-

Taking the rose, she smiled, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Jean wrapped her in his arms, holding her firmly. From the same window that overlooked the gardens, Mrs. Potts, Lumiere and Cogsworth sighed. "There's definitely something there that wasn't there before."

They smiled at each other before saying in unison the word that summed the whole scene up.

-

"L'amour…"

-

* * *

- 

L'amour indeed. Now, we go to Andy's Bedroom in the United States of America! Where the cast of Toy Story and Toy Story 2 live!

-

* * *

**-**

**Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make Me A Match...**

-

Andy had grown into his teens. His 13th birthday had been a complete success. Since he was 13, no one gave him new toys. But now, the toys had a couple of CD's to dance to. Hamm and Wheezy had already performed more concerts than anyone could count with the Barbie dolls as backup singers. Apparently, there had been talks about a house tour.

Today however was a month after Andy's birthday and ever since then, all the boy could talk about was someone named Suzie Quentin. Woody and the rest of the toys had spent most of the nights wondering who this mysterious Suzie was. Bo, Jessie and Mrs. Potato Head had already explained about 'crushes' as well as Valentine's Day before they went on loan to Andy's friend. Apparently he had younger girl cousin visiting.

Valentine's Day gave Woody, Buzz, Mr. Potato Head and all the attached toys something new to worry about. None of them had any idea what to do. Incidentally the only known attached toys were the aforementioned Woody, Buzz and Potato Head. Rex, Hamm, Wheezy, Slinky, Bullseye and the rest all had their own ideas and advice to give.

"Think, think, think!"

Buzz looked lazily at the pacing cowboy doll. "Woody. You've been repeating that for the past hour."

Woody gave Buzz a look that could kill. "Buzz. There is only three days till this Valentine's Day. I have nothing for Bo. Am I getting this into your thick PLASTIC HEAD!?"

Buzz's eyes were wide as he nodded. Realization made its way to the spaceman's face. "I've got nothing for Jessie! What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?!"

"Already tried those questions. Couldn't think of a thing."

-

_Two hours later…_

-

"Think, think, think, think…"

"Whoa, boys. Stop before you wear a trench in the wood!"

They looked up to find Slinky, Hamm and Rex. All three had been watching amusedly from a corner. Even now, they wore grins on their faces. Woody and Buzz had been too busy pacing and worrying to notice the snickering.

"Hamm, not now."

"Ah, love. How we love it and hate it at the same time."

"Slinky, this is no time to get philosophical."

Suddenly they heard footsteps were heard just outside. "Everyone! Positions!"

They all scrambled to their places just as Andy opened the door. Throwing his schoolbooks onto the desk, he sighed as he sat. He took the Science book, a piece of paper and promptly started to write. Only this was no report on photosynthesis. Before he knew it, he'd scrawled Suzie's name all over the white sheet.

Realizing what he'd just done, Andy scrunched up the paper, tossed it into the trash and groaned. "What am I gonna do………" muttered Andy.

He looked at Woody and Buzz. "You got any advice? I've loved this girl for the past year. But she doesn't know I'm alive. I mean, sure we've waved to each other and said hi but………this girl is amazing! I don't have the guts to have a two minute talk with her, much less ask her out to the dance on the 14th-"

He stared at the two toys.

"Listen to me. I'm asking advice from you two."

"Andy! Dinner!"

Getting up from his chair, Andy ran downstairs slamming the door on the way out.

Woody jumped up, his face aghast. "Man, Andy has got it worse than the both of us, Buzz! We gotta help him!"

Buzz nodded. "But how?"

"First, meeting with the toys." He whistled for attention. "Guys! We've got a situation on our hands! Let's get to work!"

-

One meeting, dozens of red construction paper, two pairs of scissors, a tube of glue and a box of crayons later…

-

With a yawn, Buzz scrunched up his bit of paper and tossed it behind him. "Ow! Watch it, Buzz!"

"Sorry, Potato."

Rex stumbled past him with some paper glued over his eyes. "Buzz? A little help? Hello? Anyone?" He fell with a crash onto some of the rubber toys. "Ow…"

Buzz shook his head and looked at Woody who was busy digging through the drawer for a lace or a doily. "Woody, are you sure this is gonna work?"

"It's the only thing I could think of."

Buzz sighed as he resumed cutting. Hamm and Mr. Potato Head were arguing over what colour to use.

"Blue!"

"Pink!"

"Blue!"

"Pink!"

"Blue!"

"Pink!"

"Ah HAH! Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Woody promptly fell off the drawer with some doily bits in his hand.

"Woody! You okay?!"

"Yee Ha…" He got up dizzily and handed the bits to Slinky who was gluing the rest of the white frilly stuff to the edge of the red paper heart they were making.

Finally, about an hour later, the toys stood proudly over their Valentine. It was a big red heart-shaped Valentine's card with the words, "Please will you be my date for the dance?" Wheezy had solved the blue-pink argument by using white crayon to match the edge.

"Yes, mom! I have done my homework!" The toys had barely time to get to their positions before Andy came in muttering, "Well, almost anyway."

His bare feet touched the red card and he looked down. Andy's eyes widened as he picked it up. Looking around, he saw his toys. Bewilderment filled his face then disbelief then realization. He took the card, and stuffed it into his backpack.

Andy turned to his toys. "Well, I'm not sure whether it was you but thanks anyway." Just as he turned out the light, he spotted some red paper bit stuck to Rex's head.

He thought for a moment.

"Nah." And he went to bed.

-

On the 14th of February, Valentine's Day, as Andy was at the dance along with Suzie Quentin, the toys were having their own dance with Hamm as emcee and guest star singers. Woody and Buzz had performed their 'You Got A Friend In Me' number and were now laughing hysterically at Hamm and Slinky's comedy routine.

-

Suddenly, Woody felt himself being pulled to the back. Bo had hooked him by the neck. "I heard about what you did for Andy. I must say, that was very sweet of you."

Woody turned pink. "Oh, well, uh, hehe! You know me, sweet! Hehe…"

The feel of Bo's lips on his own silenced Woody.

They broke apart. "You're cute when you care."

"Rrowr!"

"Woody! Not here!"

"Aw, let em' look!"

-

Meanwhile, Jessie had pulled Buzz off to the other side of the room.

"I gotta say, Buzz. What you did for Andy was well, mighty sweet."

"Well, uh, I helped. I didn't, um Woody thought of the whole thing and…"

Jessie shook her head and pecked Buzz on the cheek. He instantly turned red. "Uh, gee, uh, um, thanks."

"Save it, space boy." Needless to say, those two didn't get to hear the rest of the comedy routine.

And Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head? They say their lips are still attached thanks to some conveniently placed glue.

Mr. Potato Head merely winked.

-

* * *

- 

Aaaw. Now here's a story some of you might relate to. Hold your breath! We're going into the sea!

-

* * *

- 

**Love Is Like A Melody**

-

Ariel brushed out her long red hair as she prepared for bed. Eric was reading a bunch of reports. She turned from the mirror and slipped under the covers. "How was your day, dear?"

"Oh, the usual. Frustrations, decisions to make, frustrations………"

Ariel chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. "Dear, Melody's been complaining about how we don't give her enough independence."

"Not enough independence! Darling, we let her go to the sea anytime she wants!"

"I know. It's the on-land part. She says she can't go any where without you sending some bodyguards after her. She says they intimidate everyone she meets. Even her friends."

"Well, that's part of being a princess. I have to make sure she's safe."

Ariel smiled. "Maybe we need to give her more room to grow, huh? After all, she is sixteen. I was begging for independence at that age."

Eric smiled at her then kissed her on the forehead. "Very well, I'll lay off a little with the bodyguards."

"Wonderful. Good night. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night."

-

The next morning, Melody was delighted to hear that her bodyguards wouldn't be tagging along. Her mother winked at her. "Thank you, daddy! Thanks, mom. Well, I'm off to the sea. I'll see you around!" Her parents shook their heads as they watched her run off.

At the edge of the sea, she slipped off her shoes and dress to reveal a swimming outfit underneath. Wading out further to sea, she soon had to hold her breath and dived deeper into the ocean. For her fifteenth birthday, King Triton had given her a most wonderful gift. She would turn into a mermaid as soon as it was impossible for a human to breathe. And change she did.

-

Her ebony hair was let loose and her pair of legs turned into a pinkish red tail. Seashells covered her essentials and a long string of pearls hung around Melody's waist. She smiled as Atlantica came into sight. First thing to do was to greet her grandfather.

King Triton as usual was on his throne. Noticing Melody, he smiled and waved the seahorse away. "Melody! Good to see you!"

"Hi, Grandfather." Grandfather and granddaughter hugged.

"So, what's on the agenda today?"

"I don't know. Maybe just hang out with Sebastian and stuff."

Triton chuckled and nodded. "I won't keep you then. Go on. Only tell me when you're going home, all right?"

"Yes, grandpa. Bye!" She swam out leaving a trail of bubbles behind. King Triton shook his head. She reminded him a lot of Ariel.

-

Along the way, Melody met her aunts who were still unmarried except for her Aunt Aquata and Aunt Arista. "Good morning, Aunt Allana, Aunt Adella, Aunt Andrina, Aunt Atina." She panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Good morning, Melody!"

They swam off. Melody went to find her crustacean friend. Her other friends, Flip and Dash had gone back to the Arctic. Her thoughts wandered from one thing to another when suddenly she bumped into something.

-

"Oof!"

Her head spinning for a minute, Melody shook her head to clear it. When she could see again, she saw a blonde, green-eyed merboy looking concernedly at her.

"Are you all right, miss?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry about that. I, uh, wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's okay. My fault as well." Melody smiled and stuck out her hand. "I'm Melody."

The merboy grinned and kissed the stretched out hand. "Enchanted. I'm Zack."

Melody felt a faint red rush to her cheeks as he let go of her hand.

"So, um, how come I haven't seen you around these parts?"

"Oh, I um, I, I'm on a, a visit! From the, the, Hindi Ocean!" Melody giggled nervously.

Zack had a confused look on his face but changed it into a smile. "Okay. Hey, why don't I show you around?"

Melody as Triton's granddaughter knew Atlantica well, but being sixteen and faced with an extremely cute merboy, what're you gonna do?

"Sure! I'd like that."

And for the rest of the afternoon, Zack and Melody went sight seeing in Atlantica. Melody occasionally blurted out some little known fact that rather surprised Zack.

Her answer?

"Oh, some of the people I knew visited Atlantica and told me..." and a nervous chuckle.

-

By evening, Melody suddenly remembered her parents and her grandfather. "I better get going, Zack. My parents expect me home before sundown."

"Oh, uh, sure. But, will I see you again?"

Melody laughed. "Count on it." With a wave, she swam off. After making sure he had gone, Melody went into the palace, said goodbye to her grandfather and went back to the surface.

Entering the palace, she found her parents waiting for her. "You've never gone the whole day before, honey. What happened?"

"Oh, I had so much fun, I didn't notice the time. Well, gotta go wash up! Bye!" She sped off.

Ariel and Eric exchanged looks.

-

For the next week, Melody spent more time under the sea than on land. It worried Eric and Ariel a little. Sure, Melody had always loved the sea but spending a whole week there? She'd even asked their permission to sleep over in Atlantica. Although only for a night, Ariel grew suspicious. What was going on?

She decided to find out for herself. After Melody had disappeared beneath the waves, Ariel called Scuttle.

"Ask Flounder to find out what Melody's up to."

With a salute, he flew off. That evening, Scuttle came back with, "startling news."

-

"She's with a BOY! A merboy! The opposite of mermaid! A BOY!!!"

-

Ariel rubbed her ears after the last squawk. "All right, Scuttle. Thanks."

Another salute and he flew back to his nest. Ariel went straight to Eric and told him what Scuttle had told her. "Melody? With a merboy?"

"Should we do anything?"

Eric thought for a moment. "No. She'd probably resent us interfering. We'd better just be there for her in case anything should go wrong."

Ariel nodded fervently but still harboured a small worry for her only daughter.

-

That worry was confirmed when her daughter came home the next afternoon with red eyes.

"Melody? What's wrong, honey?"

"Nothing, mom. Absolutely nothing." She ran up the stairs to her room, a sob bouncing off the marble pillars and walls.

That night, a servant reported that, "Miss Melody isn't hungry and won't be coming for dinner."

Eric threw Ariel a worried look. After what Ariel had told him, he was a bit worried himself. "You better talk to her, Ariel."

Ariel nodded, set her napkin on her chair and went up to Melody's room. A knock on the door prompted no response. Pushing open the door silently, she found Melody on the bed, her sobs muffled by the damp pillow her head was buried into.

-

Somehow this seemed familiar to Ariel. It was what she used to do when she was upset.

She sat on the edge of Melody's bed, not too sure what to do. So, Ariel just sat there and stroked Melody's hair. Melody looked up and tried to smile but failed miserably. "Mom?"

"Hey. You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

She sniffed in reply.

"I guess not. Here." She handed her a tissue box. Melody gratefully took it and wiped her cheeks. "Now, do you wanna tell me?"

Melody stared at the tissue for a while then sighed. "You know how I've been going to Atlantica so often?"

"Do I know? Your place at the table's been empty for a whole week."

"Funny. Well, I was hanging around with a merguy, Zack."

"Let me guess. Cute?"

Melody sighed again. "More than you know, mom. Today, he, he…" Melody couldn't speak.

"It's okay, sweetie. You don't have to tell me."

"No, I'm feeling a little better. Anyway, I found out today that, he had a girlfriend all along! Just when I liked him so much!"

Ariel shook her head and hugged her daughter. "Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry."

A few sobs later, Melody raised her head. "I know it's pretty silly of me to go crying over this but, mom, he seemed so perfect! We had so much in common! Then, she had to come along!"

"Don't worry, darling. There'll be others, you'll see. Who was this girl anyway?"

"Some girl named Wenlina or something. She was pretty mean when she saw me with Zack."

"Hey, it's Zack's loss and some other boy's gain."

"Did you ever go through something like that before, mom?"

Ariel chuckled. "When I was fifteen, there was this boy…"

Mother and daughter spent the whole night talking.

When Ariel got into bed, Eric greeted her with a smile. "I guess everything went well?"

"She let me tuck her in. I suppose so."

"What was the problem?"

"Boy trouble, heartache, boy-didn't-tell-me-he-had-a-girlfriend."

"So this is why I'm glad sometimes that I'm not a teenager anymore."

"Hmm. I've got an idea."

Eric's eyes widened. "Dear, please don't."

"Night, Eric."

Eric sighed. This was what you got for having a headstrong mermaid as a wife.

-

* * *

- 

"Mom could I… oh!"

Ariel smiled to see her daughter. "Yes, Melody? What is it?"

The tall seventeen-year-old boy turned as well and his eyes widened. "Melody?!"

Said girl frowned. "Zack."

Ariel's mouth hung open slightly. "Uh oh…"

Melody stalked out of the room without another word. "Your highness, I um…"

"Go."

He sped off. Ariel put a hand to her head. "When I said sixteen and seventeen-year-old boys, I didn't say merboys…" She got up from her throne and headed to her room. Eric was out although he was due to return any minute now.

She heard a knock on the door and in came her husband with a package in his hands. "Hey, Ariel. Did Operation Boy work?"

"The boy I picked turned out to be the same boy who caused our daughter so much heartache."

Eric winced. "Ouch."

"Yeah. Somehow our daughter isn't the only one with the ability to turn into a mermaid and a human."

"Your father must've had something to do with this." Said Eric as he sat beside Ariel.

"I'll bet." She noticed the wrapped box. "What's that?"

Eric smiled and handed her the box. "Open it and see."

She opened it and found a necklace made of seashells and pearls. "I looked all over the kingdom for something but well, I only found this suitable enough for you. Happy Valentine's Day."

Ariel with a grin, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

It took them a while to break apart. Both of them were breathing heavily when they heard laughter. They headed towards the window that overlooked the rose bush garden. There, sitting on the ground were Melody and Zack. Both were laughing.

Of course, Ariel and Eric turned away respectfully when Zack leaned in to kiss their daughter.

"I'm guessing that young man will be here for a long time?"

"You guess well, dear."

-

* * *

- 

Well, this is about it! Unless I think up some more! Maybe with non-human like characters. I can't promise anything but well, wait and see! Thanks for the past reviews, all!


End file.
